You Are The Reason
by Christal-R
Summary: Trish returns to the ring better than she was before...but she has one person to thank for that. ::One shot.::


**A/N: So I thought of this idea and decided to write a one shot about it. I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

**You Are The Reason**

**Synopsis:**** Trish returns to ring better than she was before. But then she has one person to thank for that….**

She was waiting in anticipation behind the black curtains. She couldn't wait to step into the ring again and to be part of the action. She was about to make her presence known to the whole world that she was definitely back in the wrestling business for good this time. She couldn't imagine being in any place else besides the squared circle.

And there was Melina, in the ring running her mouth away. Of course that was typical of her. She was telling the world about how she was the greatest women's champion of all time…and that no one could be compared to her. She was the one who was going to run this 'ship', that meaning she was the leader of women's division.

Melina also said that there was no one that could stop her. She was the dominant diva and the women's championship proved that.

But still the crowd had their opinions as they jeered to express their point of view. The diva that was waiting in the backstage smirked. Nobody didn't know of her return and neither did the women's champion herself.

That was until a sound of the giggling boomed in the arena and then the music played afterwards.

_It's time to rock and roll, this time I'm in control!_

The diva stepped out of the curtain with broad smile flashed on her face. She pointed a finger to the ecstatic crowd and then slapped a few hands. She slid into the ring and before Melina could make an attack, the blonde diva was the first to make her by executing the Lou Thez press and a series of punches were made.

The crowd went wild by the display and the blonde woman let out a yell and got into position to make her next move. Melina was back up on her feet once more but a she turned around, she had gotten the bitter taste of the 'Chick Kick'.

Trish brushed her hair back and smirked at the crowd. The ovation she received was incredible. The cheers went on non-stop.

For one reason being that Trish Stratus was back.

Her attention was soon turned to the championship belt that was lying across the ring. She put it up and looked at it. Being women's champion meant everything to her and now she was planning on being on claiming that title for the eighth time. Trish couldn't wait to get that chance again.

-------------

"Oh my goodness. You're back. You're bacccccccck!"

Trish laughed. "Yes Trish is back, baby!"

Not only was Trish happy to be back on Raw, it was excited about traveling with her friends again, especially her best friend Ashley.

Ashley squealed and hugged Trish while still being hyper about her return.

"Calm down Ash," said Trish. "I may not get the chance to wrestle again if you're gonna suffocate me."

"Oh sorry," said Ashley as she pulled away from her and giggled. "But you can't blame me for being this happy because I missed you soooo much!"

"I missed you girl," said Trish with a smile. "So how are things with you and John?"

"Awesomely," said Ashley with a grin. Then she placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"So what I'm not allowed to ask my best friend about her life?" Trish asked with a roll of the eyes.

Ashley laughed and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. "Yeah but…I mean YOU're back. You should be getting all the attention now!"

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I'm right?" Ashley scoffed. "Of course I'm right! We're going out tonight and you better not say no to that!"

Trish giggled. "Well that idea definitely sounds great."

Ashley smiled. "Good. Come on, we've got plenty of things to discuss!"

The two divas linked arms and began to chat away. They were like this for the longest while until they came to a stop at the locker room door.

"I need to see someone," said Trish. "So I'll see you in a bit."

"That's fine," said Ashley. "Take all the time you need. I have to go and see John anyway. See ya soon!"

"Alright!" said Trish with a grin.

She turned to the door and smiled. There was one thing she was planning on doing before the night was over.

"Well this is it." She knocked on her door.

"Come in," was a male's voice from inside.

Trish opened the door and entered the room to meet him lacing his black boots. She smiled. He finished lacing by the time she stepped into the room and then looked up eventually to see the visitor.

And a broad smile came instantly.

"Hey Stratus! Welcome back!"

"Thanks," Trish beamed. "I just thought of coming by to see you."

"Alright. Well it's good to see you back here again."

"It's good to see you too," said Trish. Then she made a smirk. "So what do you think of my entrance?"

Randy returned the smirk and stood up from the bench. "It was very stratus-fying."

"Oh wow a new word," said Trish and laughed. "I like the sound of it though!"

Randy laughed. "Well to be honest with you, I'm glad someone finally shut Melina up."

"Well I'm working on it," said Trish with a grin. "But for now, being around my friends is all good for me."

Randy made a chuckle. "What could be better than that?"

"Yeah," said Trish with a smile. "Anyway, I came here not only to see you."

As she said this, he looked her with care and concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He had a heart of gold but sadly he was misunderstood by a lot of people. But only Trish had seen the inner core of him that people had failed to notice.

"No I'm fine," Trish assured him. "I just want to come here to say thank you. I don't think I've done that before but…."

"It's no problem at all Trish. No need to thank me."

But she did have a reason to. Ever since her boyfriend died in the storm, Trish had become a total wreck. She would always blame herself for Michael's death. As the days past, she couldn't sleep nor eat. She couldn't focus in her work and because of this, her inner fire she had for wrestling went up in smoke. The passion was gone and that led her to quit wrestling.

Things had gotten worse after that. Her grief took over her and she had even thought that she couldn't go on much longer….

But then he came into her life. Her life had changed because of him. One night she lost her control of the car and drove off into the ocean once. Trish thought she would be going through the same fate just like the night of the dreadful storm…but then he came just in time when she thought that she was never going to step front onto the ground again. Randy was the hero on that night but only a few people knew of it. It wasn't something that he would brag about anyway. It just wasn't his character.

Randy was the kind of person who was not liked by many people. He was treated like dusty old carpet that could take in any bashing that he would hear day after day. He simply ignored them though and he couldn't care less about what anyone may have thought of him. He wasn't made to be likeable anyway. But there was times when she felt sorry that people had thought wrongly of him and just wished that they could get to know him better.

"I do have a reason to Randy," said Trish. "You have no idea just how much I appreciate your friendship. I mean you were always there for me when I needed someone. I didn't ask you to visit me in Canada but you did. I didn't ask you to stay on the phone talking to me for hours and hours listening to me, even if it's at around two in the morning…but you did. If that's not being a true friend then I must be crazy to think that because that's who you are to me."

"You really thought of me that much?"

"Of course I do. I would have never told you this now if I didn't mean it."

Trish smiled at him but Randy looked as if he wasn't sure of how his response would be.

"Oh…"

Her smile melted a bit at the blank expression on his face.

"Is it something I said?" Trish asked with concern.

"No it's not…it's just that no one really cared to listen to me. They just like to point fingers at me and say what they want about me."

With that being said, Trish made a small smile. "Well that's because no one has given you a chance to express yourself. Like I did."

Randy made a small smile. "Well I'm glad you've given me that chance."

Trish returned her smile to him. "You're a good person Randy and I just want to tell you how much of good friend you are to me."

"Well I'm happy to help in any way I can," said Randy.

"Believe me, you have been a great help to me," said Trish. "If you weren't there that night when I was in the ocean….I would have drowned. Through my hard times, you gave me the strength I need to move on forward. Because of you, I've becoming stronger than ever. Most of all, you are the reason why I'm back in this business and helped me to find my passion again. I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He didn't expect her to say anything like that to him but he was still pleased all the same.

"You're welcome," said Randy with a genuine smile.

Trish smiled back and then she went up close to him and then she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Randy held onto her and stroked her blonde hair gently with his hair. They stood like this for a while and then they pulled away and exchanged smiles at each other.

"So your match is next?" Trish began to ask.

"Yep. So I should go now. Let's walk out."

"Okay."

They walked out of his locker room and turned to each other once more.

"I'm really glad that you're back," said Randy.

"So am I," said Trish. "Well see you later."

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Randy turned to walk away. Trish stayed back and watched him going further away. He stopped and turned around and yelled,

"I expect you to be in action next week Stratus!"

With that being said, Trish couldn't help but to smirk and made her reply.

"Oh I will be! You can count on it Orton!"

He smirked at the answer. "Good."

Then her smirk changed into a content smile and then made a wink at him. Randy made a nod and smiled at her and soon he disappeared from her sight.

Trish turned around to the other direction and her smile was still on her face as they went to find the women's locker room to find Ashley. She was glad to be back and soon she would be in the ring again.

And the thought of him made her smile. She deeply appreciated the friendship they had and she was thankful to have a good friend like him.

**A/N: Well that's it lol. It is a one shot after all so it has to be short, lol. Anyways review and let me know what you think. I was thinking about writing a full story with the same idea and a romance between Trish and Randy could develop from there but I don't think I would bother in case this one doesn't come out good! lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
